The Broken Lily
by DarkSpring
Summary: A broken Lily has nothing but broken peices, what happens when some one comes along to fix them? R?R
1. Prologue

BAN:Hey people this is another fic I hope you guys like it... I don't know where its going or anything I'm just going with it. Lily is some what based on me... not a lot of it is really anything to do with me but later on it will be ï yes I know I'm weird I just need to get my feelings out and this is as good as any!

The Broken Lily

Prologue

Lily Evans clutched her pillow over her head as her parents fought in the living room down the stairs. She hated it when they fought. She could hear all of what they said, right now it was about her. "Just dump her someplace! She's not good for anything!" Her mother yelled. She could see in her mind her father glaring at her. "No! If word got out that would be the end of us..." Lily felt tears come to her eyes and she heard a resounding slap travel through the house. That was the end of the conversation. Even though Lily's mother, Allison really didn't have any chance of winning. There was, as it seemed, in unspoken law in the Evans house hold, what ever daddy said, goes. Not that Frank Evans was ever right that is. He was usually wrong... even in this chase... it would be much easier on his youngest daughter of they just abandoned her. Lily jumped as the front door slammed and the car turn on and speed away. Frank was now going to the nearest bar and getting obscenely drunk. Taking the pillow of her head she listened for anymore signs of activity in the house, to know if her mother was okay. She breathed a sigh of relief as she heard her call for Petunia, her older sister by 4 years call for her help.

In no way was the Evans family perfect, in fact it was as far from perfect as you could get. Her father, Franky, worked for the city, therefore she and her sister went to public schools for free, on his off time though he was an abusive drunk. Lily's mother was once a play boy bunny in the states, she had a perfect body, even after she had her first child, so she had another one and never again got back her figure, and for that reason she hated Lily for costing her what she had left as a model. Petunia, her older sister by 4 years was the golden girl in the family. She was favored by both parents, and was hit the least. Even though she wasn't hit as her mother, and not nearly as much as Lily she still feared her father and new how to keep her act in line while around him.

Lily was like a symbol of everything wrong in her family. Each of them hated her for a different reason. A lost carrier, another mouth to feed, and a stupid sister who took up their parents time. She stood out even more in her family. She was like a white mouse in a sea of black. Lily didn't think herself beautiful, with long red hair, brilliant green eyes and a perfect body she though herself to be a disgrace. After her family telling her that time and time again what do you expect her to think? The rest of her family was either overweight or far too skinny. They also all had brown hair and brown eyes.

Lily's place in the Evans house hold was the hardest out of any one's. She did all the work. There was nothing else to add. She was told to do something; she did it and if she didn't she would be hurt in some way. Lily's life was hard, the only time she had to herself was when she was with her band, the Waking Dead. How you may ask did she get the money to buy her beautiful guitar that she had? Her great aunt Abigail had left her a grand fortune, though none of her family new about it. When she came home with the guitar she said that she had found it in an abandoned house. Lily was skilled to say the least. She had never had lessons, or anyone to show her anything about a guitar. Yet she played as if she had been practicing for fifteen years. It was like magic you could say, for a 10 year old to be able to do so much.

The other people in the band were her two best friends. Raven Cave and Nakita Richards. Raven Cave was the lead base, and singer who had. She founded the group with her best friend since the age of one, Nakita, Kita, Richards who played drums and the back up singing. Though they were all 11 they were all exceptional girls with frightful pasts.

Raven's family was made up of all drunks and had a brother in jail for murder. Even though they drank they were still kind people, they even took in Kita, when her family left her on there door step when she was five. Though they didn't have the most family and they wasted most of what they had on boo's they were still kind and never hit there kids even when the were completely intoxicated. That was the main difference between Lily and her two best friends; they had some one they could always depend on. Lily didn't she had herself.

Lily knew she could go to Raven and Kita... but it wasn't the same as someone she could really depend on all the time, day or night. They weren't those people, half the time they were away at their boarding school. Lily wished and prayed that she could go with them just to be away from her 'caring' family. Little did she know that that day was coming very soon.


	2. The Letter

BAN:Hey people yah I hope you liked the first chapter... um... after this chapter or the next I'm gonna speed time up and its gonna go to their 6th year kay? Yah well please review!

The Broken Lily

Chapter two- The Letter

Tears cascaded down Lily's face as her father hit her. She didn't cry out though, she wouldn't let herself do that. Her father was mad at her, once again. He said that since she was there she had cost him his job. How that was true she had no idea, but she believed him just the same.

"You bitch! You cost me my job!" Franky screamed at the huddled figure in the corner of the room. His fist lashing out again.

Bright green eyes looked up at him. "I.. I'm sorry... I didn't mean to." She whimpered pathetically as she tried to block the blows. It was no use though. There was no point in trying, he would always win. She would always end up on her knees in front of him...

Lily woke the next morning in pain to say the least. She heart everywhere, her toes even hurt. Her father had really gone all out on her the night before. She couldn't stand it. What had she done to cause her family so much pain? She didn't understand it how could she have done anything at all when she had been with Kita and Raven all the day before?

It didn't matter though, the deed was done, and she was left in her room. Hopefully Kita and Raven would come get her while her parents and sister were out. They did everyday. Though today was special an owl was sitting on her window sill.

Raven banged on the door, at least lily thought it was Raven. No one else banged like that. Holding back tears as she tried to get up the door burst open on its own accord, emitting a very pissed looking Raven and Kita.

"Lily!" Kita yelled as their eyes finally found there way to the small girl lying under her window blood pooled around her. "That sick bastard."

"Damn he really went all out on you last night huh?" Raven asked as she shrugged off her back pack getting a modified first aid kit out of her bad. Both stopped though as the own above Lily screeched.

Kita was the first to react. "OMG!" She squealed as she took the letter away from the brown barn owl letting it fly out the window.

Raven shook her head grabbing the letter out of Kita's hands. "This can wait. We have to get Lily back to my house. My rents are out and bro's doing service all month so its all clear." Raven helped Lily to her feet carrying most of her wait. She most likely had a sprained ankle from this last beating.

Back at Ravens, Lily was lying on her bed letting the other two girls patch her up. What she didn't know was that all of the things that were in the modified first aid kit were tinted with magic.

An hour or so later Lily was much better; she could stand up and not be in pain. "Thanks you guys. I don't know what I'd do with out you!" Lily thanked them for what seemed like the thousandth time that hour.

"No problem Lils. Your like our sister." Kita smiled plopping down next to Lily on her bed. "Rave got the letter?!" The girl asked getting excited. Lily was completely confused.

"What letter?" She asked watching as Raven pulled a letter out of her pocket and handed it to her. 'Lily Evans, Second floor, broken cot, Kits Town.' "What the hell is this?" She asked opening it. Raven and Kita were smiling like mad people. This was it! There lily was a witch!

Lily read aloud, "Dear Ms. Evans we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?" Lily stopped reading looking up at her friends. "What the flying fuck is this?" She asked. "What kind of joke is this?"

"Lils its no joke! That's the boarding school we go to! You are going to school with us this coming September! You're a witch!" Raven screamed hugging Lily who was in shock.

"I? I'm a what?" She finally stammered out as Raven and Kita let go of her.

"A Witch."

"A witch?"

"Yes a witch.'

"I can't be. I'm not anything special."

"Yes you are! Your plenty special!"

"Yah Lil's you're the greatest and its high time you got a break!" Raven finished the exchange. Lily hurriedly read the rest of her letter in pure shock.

"Okay then... so you're witches too?" Lily asked uncertainly as she tried to process all of the information that she had just been given.

"Yeps."

"We're in Gryffindor!"

"You will be too don't worry!"

"So do you have any questions?"

Lily shook her head slowly. This was like a fairy Tale coming true. She could finally get away from her family... the only problem was, was how to tell them and get away... What could she do against her family?

BAN2:hey people how'd ya like that? Sorry if I didn't make it clear that Kita and Raven are second years! Lol I'm kinda out of it today so yah forgive me! I have to go so yah PLEASE REVIEW!! What house do you want her to be in?


	3. Getting a Yes

BAN:sorry its been a while I'm working on it though. Its been tough at me at home right now.. I'll try to update sooner! Review please!

The next night while the rest of her family was eating dinner Lily walked out of the kitchen hesitantly. She had to ask her father tonight, this was the only night he didn't drink. It was Sunday night and he had to be sober for work the next morning.

"Um… father?" Lily was never sure what to call him. She rarely talked to him and when she did she was begging him to stop hitting her.

"What?" Snapped Franky irritably. Glaring at her hatefully. Lily shifted her weight from foot to foot.

Taking a deep breath she began. "I know you want me out of the house, and I was just accepted to this School, it's a boarding school… it's not that much money. I wouldn't need that much for my books either… I can get them all second hand-"

She was cut off from a quick slap to the face from her oh so caring mother. "Shut up you good for nothing wench. Your upsetting our dinner. Your father and I will talk to you after dinner, never interupt us again." Allison yelled at her youngest daughter. "Do I make myself clear?" Lily nodded her head.

"Yes mam." Allison again slapped her daughter in the face.

"I said I didn't want any interruptions!" With that she walked back to her spot at the table and sat down, while Lily placed the letter next to her father she took her exit.

Latter that night Lily found herself in her room as her parents once again had an argument about her. "Franky! It's perfect pay for her schooling and she'll be out of our hair for a year and won't be back untill the summer! It's perfect!" Then her father replied "I guess." Lily's heart started racing as her father walked up the stairs, she tried her best to fake sleep. She couldn't help but jump though, when he threw the door open.

"You can go." Was all Franky said before leaving the room. Lily sighed in relief, this was wonderful! She was going to be a witch!

Lily had gotten off easy the night before, and because of that she was left with a long list of chores with a promised punishment if she didn't finish them by the time the rest of the family got home. Franky was off job searching, her mother was going out with the other girls, and Petunia wasn't coming home till late from her date with Vernon Dursley.

Lily sighed as she looked at the list while tying her hair up in a tight pony tail, completely forgetting about calling Raven and Kita about being able to go to Hogwarts.

"Oi! Lily!" Raven yelled hoping into the back yard of number four private drive. "Lily!" The red head poked her head out the window and looked down at her friend.

"What?" She asked disappearing from the window and re-appearing at the back door to let Raven in. "Take off your shoes, I don't want to scrub the floor again. Lilly had turned away before she could see the sympathetic look Raven had on her face.

Shrugging out of her shoes Raven followed through the nearly immaculately clean house. "What did your pops say bout going to Hogwarts."

"To where?" Lilly asked, then remembered. "Oh he said yes. I'll steal some money from him tonight and put it in the wall. Lily and Kita had set up a mail box so to speak. They had carved out a brick in the wall and could store stuff in there. So far Lilly had hidden at least 200 pounds that she had been stealing from her family for the last 2 years.

Looking at the ground Lilly shuffled her feet. "Um.. could I stay with you guys? Untill school starts… my dad hasn't found a job by today.. I'm scared what he'll do…" She explained quietly hoping that Raven would say yes.

"Course you can mate." Raven laughed and looked at the coffee table that held the list that Lilly had to do that day. 6 of the 8 things on the list were crossed off. "Want some help with the rest of this?"


End file.
